Past
by Kisiki Nagome
Summary: Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengubah masa lalumu, sekuat apapun usaha yang kau lakukan. Yang bisa kau lakukan hanya mengubah masa depanmu dengan berpegang pada masa lalumu itu... Multichap fic - ShinxEne
1. Chapter 1

**Kisiki Nagome **present,

Fic based on **Kagerou** **Days **by **S****hizen no Teki-P**

**Past**

'_The one that you can't hold back'_

**Warning : **Semi-Canon, OOC, Typo(s), etc.

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"_Ohayou gozaimasu~ _Master_!" _cengiran lebar tampak pada gadis _cyber_ yang hidup di dalam komputer Shintaro, sebut saja Ene.

"A-ah, _ohayou gozaimasu,_ Ene."

Sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Shintaro langsung duduk di depan komputernya seperti biasa. Tangannya dengan lihai langusng memainkan _mouse _ untuk mengecek e-mail yang baru masuk.

"Apa lagi ini?" gumam Shin curiga melihat e-mail tersebut. "jangan bialang ini temanmu, Ene?"

"Ah~! Senangnya kalo bisa begitu. Ayo cepat buka, Master!" jawab Ene dengan semangat seperti biasa.

"Tidak mau," tombol _delete _pun ditekan oleh Shintaro dengan cepat. "aku tidak mau mengulang kesalahan bodoh untuk kedua kalinya."

"_Baka! _Cepat buka saja!" ujar Ene tidak sabar dengan menekan tombol pembatal penghapusan e-mail tersebut lalu membukanya.

"H-hei.."

Dan e-mail mencurigakan itupun akhirnya terbuka… Isinya tidak lebih dari kalimat singkat saja. Sangat jauh dari apa yang terlintas dipikiran mereka sebelumnya.

_From : alphabertansh _

_To :kisaragishintar _

_Subject : Information_

_Kisaragi-san_

_Terima kasih atas kerja sama Anda selama ini._

_Sebagai ganti atas jasa Anda, kami telah _

_Mengirimkan sejumlah uang ke rekening Anda._

_Terima Kasih,_

_Alphabertansha_

"Ini.. maksudnya apa?" berulang kali Shintaro membaca e-mail aneh yang super singkat itu.

Disisi lain, Ene hanya terdiam. Ia tahu siapa yang mengirim pesan tersebut. Ah, cukup mudah ditebak dengan melihat nama aneh pengirimnya, itu adalah _mereka. _Sekelompok orang berjubah putih yang mengambil alih tubuh manusianya kemudian digubah menjadi gadis _cyber _seperti sekarang.

"Ene."

"Heh?" Ene tersentak. Ia tidak sadar bahwa selama beberapa detik barusan, Shintaro terus memperhatikan gadis itu. Sesuatu yang langka bisa melihat gadis berambut biru itu diam bahkan sampai melamun.

"Kau melamun? Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Bukan hal penting…"

"Kau tau maksud dari e-mailnya atau… mungkin pengirimnya?"

"E-eh? Ma-mana mungkin aku tau siapa pengirimnya! Aku saja baru baca e-mail itu tadi. Lagipula namanya terlalu aneh, dan banyak pula nama aneh yang sudah kutemui jadi aku bingung itu siapa."

"_S-souka.._" mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar dari Ene yang sangat tidak biasa. Shintaro hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Ia pun segera bangkit dan mengambil handuk yang tersampir disamping tempat tidurnya, tanpa berkata apapun ia pergi meninggalkan komputer yang masih membuka e-mail misterius tadi.

Kepergian Masternya, membuat Ene bisa sedikit bernapas lega. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa jika saja lelaki itu masih ada di depannya. Bukan hanya itu saja, sebenarnya dia sudah memisahkan e-mail lain dari _mereka. _

_From : alphabertansh _

_To : kisaragishintaro _

_Subject : Information_

_Kisaragi-san,_

_Malam ini kami akan mengambil kembali_

_Ene. Kami akan mengambilnya nanti malam _

_Tepat jam 00.00. Terima kasih atas_

_kerja samanya selama ini,_

_alphabertansha_

* * *

"Master! Ayo kita keluar!"

"Tidak mau."

"Kita ke toko komputer!"

"Aku bisa beli online."

"Atau… kita ke markas saja? Ayo! Ayo! Ayo!"

"Panas."

"Cih," Ene mengkerucutkan bibirnya tanda menyerah. Ia mulai merasa kesal pada tuannya yang satu ini. Setiap harinya hanya diisi oleh duduk di depan komputer dan membuat lagu yang selalu berhasil _terhapus _oleh Ene.

Gadis berkucir biru ini hanya bisa memberenggut tiap kali permintaannya untuk keluar selalu ditolak. Bagaimanapun juga, ia benci harus berada diruangan yang sama setiap harinya. Meski ia tidak dapat merasakan bagaiamana rasanya dunia luar itu, hanya dengan melihat pemandangan baru sekelilingnya saja sudah membuat moodnya kembali baik.

"Tch. Bahaya… harus segera di _backup _kalo begini. Dimana _harddisk_ ku? Aaah! Sudah terlalu penuh! Gawat... aku harus beli baru nih."

Melihat kegelisahan Shintaro, Ene langsung tersenyum lebar. "Master… ayo kita keluar~"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau keluar!" Shintaro membantahnya tegas.

"Yakin tidak mau keluar? Bagaimana dengan _file _ini?" jari telunjuk Ene sudah tertuju pada tanda silang dan bersiap menutup, dengan kata lain membuang _file _tersebut.

"H-hei, jangan! Baiklah… baiklah… ayo kita keluar."

Dari dalam PC Ene terus berteriak teriak bahagia dan menyerukan segala hal yang-akan-dan-harus-dilakukannya saat diluar nanti. Semakin banyak permintaan Ene semakin berat juga beban dipundak Shintaro. Kepalanya mulai berputar hebat mendengar rentetan permintaan Ene.

"Rasanya aku akan mati sepulang nanti…" gumam Shintaro lirih sambil mengenakan jaket merahnya. "Hei Ene, kau sudah siap kan?"

"Tentu~" teriak Ene dari dalam ponsel. Diambilnya ponsel hitam dari atas meja dengan langkah berat ia memegang gagang pintu kamarnya. Diputarnya secara perlahan gagang pintu tersebut dengan jantung yang berdebar. Ini pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama ia akan kembali berhadapan dengan dunia luar.

_Semoga tidak mati dijalan._

* * *

"Sudah kuduga, keluar rumah itu ide buruk…"

Baru saja tiga langkah melewati pintu rumah, tubuh Shintaro sudah merapat lagi ke tembok. Namanya juga musim panas, sudah pasti panas bukan? Belum lagi disaat seperti ini Ene masih saja menyerukan berbagai hal mengenai apa-saja-yang-perlu-dilakukan-sekarang.

"Kau berisik sekali sih. Cukup katakan sekali saja, aku dengar semua kok."

Seperti orang gila Shintaro berbicara sendiri dengan ponselnya, lebih tepatnya dengan makhluk didalam ponsel miliknya.

"Iya, iya aku memang berisik," jawab Ene memberengut.

"Oi.." panggil Shintaro pada akhirnya. Rupanya, suasana yang hening ini membuatnya tidak nyaman. Bertengkar dengan gadis biru itu sebenarnya merupakan suatu masalah besar bagi seorang yang bahkan tak pernah berbicara dengan orang lain selain gadis itu dalam jangka waktu lama.

Ene hanya terdiam mendengar panggilan Shintaro. Ia bersembunyi dalam diam di salah satu ruang kosong di ponsel milik Masternya. Raut wajahnya masih sama seperti sesaat sebelum ia dipanggil, memberengut marah. Ia kesal dikatai oleh orang lain yang tak mau menghargai kebebasannya sebagai manusia utuh, bukan sebagai makhluk yang hanya bisa berpindah dari satu _gadget _ke _gadget _lainnya.

"Ene…"

Ia masih tak mengacuhkan panggilan kedua kalinya. Dia masih kesal dan terus memikirkan nama nama buruk untuk orang yang selalu ia panggil Master itu. _Baka Shintaro, Shintaro no aho, Shintaro wa inu, SaruShin, Hentai Master, tch. _

"Hei… kau marah?"

…

"Ene, aku berbicara denganmu. Katakan sesuatu."

….

"Baiklah, baiklah… maaf untuk itu. Setelah membeli _harddisk _ayo kita pergi ke tempat yang kau kamu."

…..

"Kau dengar aku kan, Ene? Katakan sesuatu atau batal."

"Janji?"

_Gadis ini… _batin Shintaro getir. _Benar benar sukses membuat orang khawatir!_

"T-te-tentu saja," seulas senyum terpaksa terlihat dikedua ujung bibirnya.

"Yeeeaaaaay~! Nanti kita akan pergi ke taman ria, mengunjungi maid café, setelahnya kita akan jalan jalan ke taman kota aja, ah! Ah! Toko baju juga bagus lalu…"

Melalui _earphone _putihnya, dengan sangat jelas terdengar suara gadis riang yang membuat senyum terpaksa itu berubah menjadi senyuman yang tulus. Ia tak pernah merasa senyaman ini saat berbicara dengan orang lain, setelah kejadian mengerikan yang dialaminya dua tahun kebelakang.

Gadis bersyal merah yang selalu ada dalam kenangan pahitnya itu perlahan berubah menjadi sosok lain yang tak terduga. Siapa sangka, ada orang lain di masa depan seperti ini bisa membuat senyum tulus yang hilang itu kembali…

* * *

_Akhirnya… _

Langkah kakinya sedikit diperpanjang. Tubuhnya yang linglung akibat terlalulama berputar dalam wahana _rolling thunder, _kini terjatuh lemas diatas kursi taman ria. Nafasnya berat tak teratur, pucat pias wajahnya menghadap langit sambil terpejam. _Sial, _batinnya. _Kalo saja aku tidak menuruti keinginannya tadi, akh!_

"Master… kau baik baik saja_?_" earphone putihnya kembali bersuara.

"A-ah.. aku, baik baik saja.." suaranya terdengar serak dan aneh.

"Suaramu aneh," Ene berkata. "baru juga permainan begitu saja sudah lemas, ck. Payah sekali.."

"Berisik. Sudah kubilang aku tidak suka permainan itu."

"Pa-yah~ ck."

"Diamlah sedikit…"

"Payah. Payah. Payah. Payah…."

"Sudah kubilang, diamlah sedikit!"

Nada suara Shintaro meninggi. Kepalanya yang sudah pening berputar semakin hebat akibat ejekan Ene membuatnya tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak meledak. Ia mencoba menenangkan dan mengatur nafasnya, seketika perlahan rasa bersalah muncul dalam benaknya. Seburuk apapun ia, tak seharusnya berteriak seperti itu pada gadis di ponselnya itu. Saat kata maaf hendak keluar dari mulut Shintaro, suara Ene terlebih dahulu mengucap kata yang sama.

"Maaf… " suara Ene tidak seriang biasanya. Terdengar dengan sangat jelas ia merasa bersalah. Sekalipun ia adalah hanyalah sebuah _virus_ yang tak bernyawa, ia masih bisa memiliki emosi seperti layaknya manusia.

"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu bersemangat kembali… tapi sepertinya, caraku salah."

Shintaro hanya bisa terdiam mendengar penuturan gadis itu. Entah kenapa dia merasa _de javu. _Memorinya terputar pada kejadian beberapa tahun kebelakang, dimana ada seorang gadis yang juga mengatakan hal yang sama padanya. Tak ubah juga sikap dinginnnya yang terdengar sangat angkuh sebagai jawaban atas kebaikan hati yang diberikan. Dan karena itulah, ia harus mengalami penyesalan pertamanya. Kehilangan seseorang yang sangat disayanginya tanpa sempat mengatakan 'maaf' atas perbuatannya.

"Aku juga… minta maaf," sambil menelan ludah ia berkata pada akhirnya. Hanya satu niatnya, ia tak ingin mengalami penyesalan yang sama.

Ene sedikit tersentak mendenar perkataan tuannya. Raut wajah Shintaro saat itu menunjukkan penyesalan yang jarang sekali terlihat. Satu kali. Ya, hanya satu kali wajah itu pernah ia tunjukkan pada Ene, itupun terjadi secara tak sengaja. Ketika mimpi buruk tentang seorang gadis yang dipanggil Ayano itu, membangunkannya.

Kening Ene berkerut, antara aneh dan sedih. Ia ingin mencairkan suasana seperti biasa dengan menjadikannya sebagai lelucon yang tak disengaja, tapi disisi lain ia tak bisa. Ia tak pernah melihat Shintaro dengan wajah sesedih itu dihadapannya.

_Sudah, hentikan. Kembalilah… kembalilah jadi Shintaro yang dingin dan menyebalkan._

"Master…"

Tak ada jawaban dari yang bersangkutan. Keduanya tenggelam dalam keheningan. Larut dalam perasaan bersalah dan penyesalan masing-masing.

"Shintaro…"

Sang tuanpun akhirnya terbangun mendengar bisikan itu. Namanya dipanggil. Bukan dengan 'master' melainkan nama kecilnya. Dilihatnya layar ponsel yang sejak tadi diam dalam pangkuannya. Disana, terlihat dengan jelas senyuman lembut Ene untuknya.

"… bisa lepaskan _earphone_ nya? Dan merunduklah."

Shintaro melakukan apa yang dikatakan Ene. _Earphone_ putihnya ia letakkan dibalik saku jaket, lalu merunduk mendekatkan ponsel hitam itu ke telinganya.

Dalam diam Ene mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Shintaro seraya berbisik.

"_Gomennasai… daisuki dayo."_

** = To Be Continue =**

* * *

Feel free to **review** this fic :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Kisiki Nagome,** present

Fic based on **Kagerou Days **by **Shizen no Teki-P**

**Past**

'_The one that you can't hold back'_

**Warning:** Semi-Canon, OOC, Typo(s), etc.**  
**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Suara alarm ponsel membangunkan Shintaro dari tidur lelapnya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak pernah bisa tidur nyenyak seperti ini. Kakinya langsung bergerak menuruni tempat tidur dan melangkah mendekati komputer, seperti biasa saja.

Ditariknya kursi hitam dari depan mejanya. Perasaannya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang janggal pagi ini. Ribut suara sapaan Ene sama sekali tidak terdengar. Shintaro hanya terdiam menyaksikan layar komputernya yang kosong tanpa kehadiran gadis biru itu.

_Mungkin dia sedang main, biarkan sajalah._

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, ia membuka _file _lagu yang belum terselesaikan dan langsung larut di dalamnya. Ketidak hadiran Ene membuatnya benar benar bisa menikmati apa yang dinamakan bebas, hingga tak perlu waktu lama lagunya bisa selesai.

_Masih belum muncul? Sebenarnya dia kemana sih…_

Shintaro mulai gelisah. Tidak biasanya gadis itu tak muncul selama lebih dari dua jam. Seakan tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukannya, iapun memutuskan untuk menghentikan pekerjaannya dan memilih untuk sekedar berselancar bebas di internet. Dia mencoba memancing kehadiran Ene dengan membuka salah satu situs porno.

Lama… dan berakhir sia-sia. Ene tidak muncul.

Dan sekarang, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore hari. Sudah lebih dari enam jam ia duduk disana. Sendiri. Merasakan kesunyian yang bahkan lebih sunyi daripada masa masa sebelumnya. Wajahnya terlihat makin gelisah kala waktu bergeser cukup lama dalam diam, empat jam berlalu dan _gadis_nya belum juga menampakkan diri.

"Ene, kau di dalam?"

Suara paraunya memanggil. Tangan kurusnya menjelajah tiap sudut layar dihadapannya bagaikan mengusap lampu ajaib.

"Aku memanggilmu. Keluarlah."

Hanya keheningan yang menjawab panggilannya. Kesal karena merasa terus diacuhkan, dengan suara yang ditinggikan ia menyentak _mouse_nya dan mulai memeriksa tiap tiap folder yang ada.

"Keluarlah kau makhluk biru! Ck. Aku menunggumu, jangan main main!"

Batinnya terus bertambah gelisah. Ini bukan main-main lagi, Ene tidak ada dimana mana. Ia menghilang bagai ditelan ratusan _anti virus _tanpa jejak atau peringatan. _Kau dimana? _Pintanya dalam hati. _Kumohon, keluarlah… katakan sesuatu._

Jemari bergerak cepat seakan dikejar kejar oleh waktu. Dibalik manik hitamnya tercermin setiap folder yang ia buka satu persatu. Keningnya berkerut. Keringat dingin perlahan bermunculan. Demi seorang Ene dia rela bekerja seperti orang gila macam ini. Jantungya terus berpacu dengan penuh harapan cemas, ia tak bisa lagi bersabar untuk menunggu.

Seketika tangannya terkulai lemas saat menemukan sebuah folder berisi e-mail yang janggal seperti kemarin. Pengirimnya sama, hanya saja isinya berbeda. Dengan ini jelaslah semua alasan absennya si _cyber girl._

_Ditarik?_

* * *

Hari demi hari berlalu dalam kesenyapan kamar seorang _hikikomori__. _Tak ada lagi suara tawa jahil yang terdengar. Ancaman ancaman menyebalkan. Alarm tingkat empat yang mengganggu. Tangan jahil yang dengan wajah-tak-berdosa menghapus file lagu yang bahkan belum tuntas. Sosok yang selalu ceria dan menyemangati seorang Shintaro, kini hilang.

Perlahan, sosok tanpa ekspresi yang sempat hilang itu, muncul kembali. Dengan santainya ia memainkan tangan dan kecerdasan yang ia miliki untuk merangkai lagu, dalam ketenangan yang selalu diidamkannya sejak dulu. Sambil berusaha terus untuk berpikir positif tentang ketidakberadaan gadis itu, dapat lebih memberinya banyak keuntungan.

Satu hari, dua hari… hingga akhirnya satu minggupun berlalu. Ruangan itu terasa makin senyap. Sang pemilik kamar terus menerus mengurung diri didalamnya. Bahkan sekedar untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya ia tetap tak beranjak. Dibalik wajah serius yang diperlihatkan sebenarnya ia merasakan hal yang sama sekali berbeda.

Hatinya selalu sakit tiap kali teringat tentang dua sosok yang pernah mengisi hari harinya. Sakit, membayangkan tiap kali teringat bahwa _mungkin _dia adalah penyebab kepergian mereka tanpa disadari.

_Untuk apa aku hidup?_

Psikisnya mulai tak sehat. Rentetan mimpi buruk yang terus membayangi memperkuat pernyataan keyakinannya untuk mengakhiri hidup. Dari balik laci meja komputernya, sebuah _cutter_ hitam terlihat bertengger dibagian teratas tiap tumpukan benda lainnya. Diambilnya benda tajam itu sambil melangkah menuju ketepian tembok dekat jendela.

_Paling tidak, mereka bisa membersihkannya dengan mudah nanti._

Ia bersandar pada tembok dan mulai menggenggam erat _cutter_ dengan tangan kananya sedangkan tangan lainnya dibiarkan terkulai lemah diatas pangkuannya. Dengan berat ia menelan ludahnya untuk semakin memantapkan niatnya.

Perlahan, benda merah itu menyentuh kulit lengan kirinya. Ditekannya sedikit demi sedikit hingga menembus kulit dan menyentuh pembuluh _vena. _Lagi dan lagi, tekanan pada ujung _cutter _semakin ditambah hingga memecahkan aliran darah bersih dipergelangannya.

Seakan tak puas hanya dengan melihat darah segar yang mulai membasahi daerah pergelangan tangannya, alat pemotong itu terus digerakan secara liar. Kesadarannya masih tersisa walau hanya tinggal separuh, rasa sakitpun mulai menjalari sekujur tubuhnya. Perasaan dingin yang aneh mulai membayanginya. Pandagannya mulai kabur saat melihat cairan merah mulai mengalir dilantai disampingnya.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara ketukan dari arah pintu. Ditengah ambang kesadarannya, ia masih sanggup mencerna siapa orang dibalik sana, Momo.

"_Onii-chan…" _

_Momo? _

"_Onii-chan…_ kau didalam kan? Buka pintunya."

_Itu tidak dikunci. Ukh—masuklah._

"_Mou! _Aku ma— _Onii-chan?!"_

Wajah gadis berambut coklat itu tersentak menatap kakak laki lakinya bersandar lemah pada tembok dengan mata terpejam. Disampingnya terlihat darah merah yang terus menerus mengalir, sedangkan lengannya yang lain menggenggam _cutter _yang sudah sewarna darah.

"_Onii-chan… _apa yang terjadi?! Kau kenapa?"

Momo mendekati tubuh Shintaro yang sudah kehilangan banyak darah. Air mata melesak keluar mendapati tubuh dingin kakaknya itu. Sejuta pertanyaan membanjiri benaknya, sebenarnya ada apa dengan kakaknya ini sampai memutuskan untuk mengakhir hidupnya.

"Sa-sadarlah… _Onii-chan… _jangan pergi—"

* * *

Perlahan Shintaro membuka matanya. Kepalanya terasa agak pening mendapati ruangan bercat putih disekitarnya.

_Ini dimana?_

Ditolehkan kepalanya menghadap ke sisi kanan ruangan dan mendapati kursi kosong, meja yang berisi vas dengan bunga diatasnya juga selang infus yang menggantung.

_Rumah sakit ya? _

Pintu disebrang tempat tidurnya perlahan terbuka, terlihat adiknya Momo dan beberapa anggota Mekakushi Dan lainnya memasuki ruangan dengan wajah yang beraneka ragam. Momo dengan mata sembapnya. Mary yang menangis, dan Seto disampingnya berusaha menenangkan. Kido, meski terlihat datar tapi dapat terlihat ekspresi khawatirnya. Sedangkan Kano ekspresinya tak terbaca, khawatir, sedih atau senang karena sekarang dihadapannya anggota ke tujuh Mekakushi Dan ini sudah sadar.

"Kalian..." sapa Shintaro parau.

"_Onii-chan…" _Momo berlari menerjang ke arah Shintaro dan memeluknya erat, air matanya kembali mengalir. "kau benar benar membuatku khawatir!"

"Momo…"

"Hei, Shintaro-_kun_, bagaimana rasanya bunuh diri tadi?"

Pertanyaan konyol dari si mata kucing, Kano langsung mendapat jitakan panas dari pemimpin Mekakushi Dan, Kido.

"_Baka," _serunya sengit. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Shintaro?"

"A-ah, baik…"

"Kau sukses mengejutkan kami, Shintaro-_san_!" Seto langsung mendekat ke arah Shintaro dan menepuk bahunya.

"_Gomen…"_

"Tidak masalah," sahut Seto ringan sambil tersenyum lebar. "yang penting sekarang kau selamat sekarang."

"Yup. Shintaro-_kun _kalo ada suatu masalah, ceritakan saja pada kami, jangan langsung memotong urat nadimu seperti tadi," Kano menambahkan.

"_Onii-chan_ tidak boleh pergi…"

"Tidak… aku tidak akan kemana mana,"

Suasana sedih dan mengharukan itupun akhirnya mencair dan berubah menjadi suasana bahagia. Mereka semua kembali tersenyum dan tertawa seakan masa masa kejadian itu hanya kecelakaan kecil yang tak disengaja. Yah, setidaknya untuk semua anggota Mekakushi Dan yang lain kecuali, Shintaro.

Dalam lubuk hatinya, terisirat sedikit penyesalan karena dua hal. Ia menyesali tindakan bodohnya dengan mencoba bunuh diri, tapi, ia lebih menyesal lagi karena masih bisa diselamatkan.

* * *

Kamar nomor 213 itu kembali tenang setelah beberapa jam. Momo dan anggota Mekakushi Dan lain harus segera kembali ke markas, tinggalah Shintaro seorang diri didalam kamar. Matahari musim panas yang terik masuk melalui jendela yang tak bertirai itu, sekalipun sudah ada pendingin ruangan panasnya masih terasa.

Sambil bersandar pada ranjang rumah sakit, ia menatap kosong keluar jendela. Sekosong hatinya, pikirannyapun tak ubah hanya dari sebuah bayangan gelap tentang berbagai hal. Ia begitu merindukan saat saat sebelum tindakan bodoh ini terjadi. Sosok gadis biru itu kembali mengisi sela hatinya.

_Sebenarnya dia kemana?_

Hatinya berbisik ngilu. Ia tak bisa saja melupakan gadis biru ini, padahal tiap kali pertemuan mereka selalu saja diisi dengan pertengakaran. Selalu saja ada keisengan yang dibuatnya dengan sengaja hingga menyulut amarhnya.

_Berbeda… ini yang pertama._

Tentu saja, kau baru dua kali bertemu dengan dua orang gadis yang menarik perhatianmu. Cara mereka menghiburmu tentu saja berbeda. Ada kalanya kau diperlakukan seperti seorang adik oleh salah satu dari mereka, tapi belakangan kau sadar bahwa kau lebih senang saat bisa dipanggil sebagai seorang teman dekat, tempat kau bisa berbagi emosimu yang sebenarnya.

Kau pernah berjanji pada dirimu sendiri untuk tak melupakan si gadis bersyal merah itu dulu, dan hingga sekarang kau tak pernah melupakannya. _Hanya mengubahnya_. Kau menampilkan jiwa sang gadis itu dalam diri Ene, tidak, kau bahkan menemukan sesuatu yang lebih darinya. Hingga kau menyadari satu hal.

_Aku menyukainya… Ene._

Jantungmu kembali berdetak tak beraturan, membayangkan sosok jahil itu kini sebenarnya sedang menunggumu didalam ponsel hitam. Dan saat bayangan bahagia itu justru membuatmu semakin hancur saat menjadi semu. Dikembalikannya lagi ponsel yang tadi kau ambil dan diletakkannya ditempat semula sambil berusaha menenangkan diri dari keputus asaan.

_Apa yang kupikirkan… sudah jelas, Ene pergi._

Air matapun tak terhindari lagi. Tangisan dalam diam itu membuat perasaanmu semakin kacau. Akal sehatmu kembali meraung kesakitan. Hatimu nyeri, bahkan lebih nyeri dari rasa sakit ditanganmu. Dengan tidak sabar, kau langsung melepaskan selang infuse dari lengan kananmu dan pergi tak tuju arah.

Kakimu menggiring ke suatu tempat sepi di rumah sakit itu, atap. Tempat dimana angin bisa dengan bebas berhembus. Tempat dimana kau bisa menumpahkan segala perasaanmu tanpa diketahui orang lain. Tempat terdekatmu dengan apa yang dinamakan, surga?

Kau melangkahkan kaki mendekati ujung pembatas antara atap dan tanah dibawahmu. Tubuhmu bersandar pada pegangannya dan menatap tanah dibawahmu, membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika seandainya kau mencoba terjun dari sana. Akankah ia bisa bertemu dengan orang orang yang dicintainya lagi?

_Siapa yang tahu jika tidak dicoba, kan?_

"Hentikan, Shintaro!"

Seseorang datang dan seketika memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat sebelum ia melangkah untuk mati. Baju rumah sakitnya seketika basah karena sebuah isakkan.

"Kumohon… hentikan," ujarnya lirih.

Shintaro melihat lingkaran tangan yang memeluknya. Tangan seorang gadis dengan lengan jaket berwarna biru. Instingmu bekerja, jaket itu persis seperti yang milik seseorang yang kau rindukan.

"E-Ene…" kau berbalik dan mendapati sosok Ene si gadis _cyber _itu berderai air mata menatapmu.

"Iya… ini aku, Shintaro," jawabnya kemudian. "Aku kembali."

Matamu terbelalak kaget melihatnya. _Dia kembali…_

"Ene… tubuhmu?"

Ene mengangguk. "_Mereka _mengembalikan tubuhku. Aku kembali menjadi manusia."

Shintaro tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaan bahagianya. Kedua ujung bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman yang lebar seraya memeluk Ene dengan erat, tak mau membiarkan gadis biru_nya _itu pergi untuk kedua kali.

**= THE END =**

* * *

Finally~ Last chapter!

_Sore jaa,_ see you on the next fic. And.. feel free to **Review**, okay? ;)


End file.
